Link's Decisions
by Ryuki-Chan
Summary: When Link leaves the forest, Saria realizes that she DOES have feelings for Link. But Link will meet other girls on his adventure to save Hyrule. Will Link choose Saria or one of the other girls? Note: Spoilers for the game, and it IS suppose to be a Link


Link's Decisions By: Ryuki-Chan  
  
A/N: This is my first Zelda fic, so don't blame if its really bad .;; Oooh and if ya haven't play OOT, SPOILERZ! Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING in here except the story line and Saria's fairy name!! So don't sue me!! But it would be nice to own Zelda.. but yah.. anyways.. back to the fic..  
  
Unlike the other Kokiri children, I didn't have a fairy when I was born. But I always had one friend that would stay by my side, Saria. The other kids would just make fun of me. But not Saria. She was always so nice to me, she was my best friend. I ran outside to go see Saria. "Ow! Are you okay? Saria! Hi!" I said. "Hi Link! Sorry about that!! I just wanted to come ask if you wanted to come play with me." Saria said.  
  
As usual, I would answer yes, "Sure! I was just about to go over see if you wanted to play with me!" I smiled.  
  
"So... what do you want to do first?" I asked.  
  
"Hmm.. let me see.. Well lets start off by taking your hat!!" Saria said running off with my hat.  
  
"Hey!! Come back here!" I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I started chasing Saria. We were running for a long time until we stumbled along the Deku tree.  
  
(Note: I don't know any of that old english stuff thingy, so I made some of it up, and took some of it from that book thingy haha) "Link thou has awaited ye arrival. Thou hast a mission for ye. Thou senses a cursed, I need ye to despel the curse with your wisdom and courage. Art thou prepared?"  
  
I was ready to go on my mission. But I was just a little overwhelmed. "Saria, I must go now, I'll be back." I said.  
  
"I'll be waiting..." Saria murmured.  
  
"Saria, I don't think Link will be done his mission just like that, I'm afraid that-"  
  
"Yeah, Torahya. I know, Link will have to continue on his journey, while- while I have to stay in Kokiri forest. But I know someday, just someday, he'll be back.." Saria told Torahya.  
  
"Agh!! Navi!! What am I suppose to do? How do I kill these guys??!" Link yelled pointing to the spiders.  
  
"Oh, those? You are suppose to kill them with your sling shot." Link nodded, and killed the spider with his sling shot. Link got closer and closer to killing the Gohma inside the Deku tree.  
  
"Navi, which door do I go through to enter find the boss?" Link asked impatiently.  
  
"Right there, just light the torches and go through, be careful though because-" Navi said without a finish. Link ran to the other side and suddenly, 3 baby Gohma's came down from the ceiling. Link didn't know what to do, he took out his sword and stabbed randomly. But that had killed all the baby Gohma's.  
  
"Phew.. that was a close one." Link sighed in relief. Link had entered the room.  
  
"OH MY GOD IS THAT WHAT I HAVE TO FIGHT?!" Link freaked.  
  
"Um.. yeah." Navi said, "Use the sling shot, and shoot the Gohma Queen in the eye when it turns red, then slash it." Navi gave Link a pointer.  
  
After repeating those steps a couple times, Link had defeated the Queen Gohma. He got transported back to Kokiri Forest. "Link, it is time for I to go. Thank ye for removing thy curse from thou. Go to Hyrule field, your destiny awaits!!"  
  
With that, the Deku tree turned old and I was alone again. I went to go find Saria to tell her the good news. But I didn't know she was already at the bridge waiting for me...  
  
"Hey Link!! You bastard!! You killed the Deku tree!! Ohh! So your looking for Saria huh?!? Well, she's at the bridge looking for you! She probably wants to yell at your for what you have done to the Deku tree!! I can't talk to you-you MORON, bye." Mido yelled at me.  
  
What did I do to the Deku tree?? Nothing! That guy has seriously got some problems. So, I went to the bridge like Mido said, and found Saria there.  
  
"Saria? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I know that you are leaving soon, so here, take this. I made this ocarina for you. Take it with you, it will be useful later on you're journey. Bye Link!! Come back soon!" Saria said softly.  
  
"Saria, I-I'll be back..." Link said taking the ocarina made from Saria. Link reached over for a hug.  
  
"I'll miss you Link. Come back soon." Saria said. With that, I didn't want her to see me cry, so I just ran off.  
  
"Whoa Navi, is this really Hyrule field?" I asked.  
  
"Yup." Said a voice. But the voice did not belong to Navi. I looked up and saw an owl. (Okay.. I'm gonna make up this part cause I always skip the parts when the owl talks to me lol)  
  
"Link, you've come a long way now. You must go to the Hyrule Castle and meet Princess Zelda. Your destiny awaits." the owl spoke and flew off.  
  
I went through the Hylian Market (sorry I forgot what it was called) and met a girl about my age there.  
  
"Hey you! You're not from around here are you? I know! You're from the forest!" the girl with the long red hair said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. What's your name?" I said.  
  
"My name's Malon! Well, I got to run so I'll see you around!" Malon said as she ran off.  
  
After talking to Malon, I went straight to Hyrule Castle. On my way there, I met Malon again!  
  
"Hey Fairy Boy! If you're going to the castle, please give this to my dad. Thanks!" Malon said.  
  
"Okay sure." I said.  
  
Then she ran off. I began to climb up the walls and sneak past the castle guards. I eventually made it by morning. I brought the chicken Malon's dad, and I was on my way to go see Princess Zelda.  
  
  
  
A/n: Hey Everyone! I was suppose to make this a Link and Saria fic, but I guess I got too much into the game. Well, I'll try to make it a Link and Saria Ficcy! Hehe! Well... I'll probably finish the next chapter.. I dunno.. don't expect it any time soon. 


End file.
